


The Boss Only Needs Herself

by ahunter8056



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Heel Sasha, Just as heartwarming as Sasha's reunion with Becky on RAW, Kayfabe Compliant, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunter8056/pseuds/ahunter8056
Summary: Following a shocking return on Monday Night RAW, Sasha travels backstage the next night on SmackDown Live to pay a visit to the rest of the Horsewomen, to continue the statement she began on RAW.





	The Boss Only Needs Herself

After her shocking return the previous night on Monday Night RAW, in which she viciously beat down Natalya and the RAW Women’s Champion Becky Lynch, “the Boss” Sasha Banks found herself backstage at SmackDown Live. She wasn’t there to appear on television; she was a member of the RAW brand. In fact, nobody knew she was there. She planned to keep her presence a secret, for the most part. She came here with a plan to carry out.

It had been a long absence for Sasha. After losing her Women’s Tag Team Championships alongside her partner Bayley at WrestleMania four months previously, she had realised that she needed to take a step back. She had done so, taking a sabbatical from pro wrestling to enjoy life and rediscover herself. The time off gave her a chance to reflect on her career path as of late. And that’s when she came to the conclusion that she hadn’t been the Boss that she used to be. When she first crafted her Boss persona, she did what she wanted, whenever she wanted. She took down anyone standing in her way without hesitation, not giving a damn about how her actions would affect others.

She fondly thought back to her NXT Women’s Championship run. She reigned atop the division for one hundred and ninety-one days. How long had she reigned in total as a RAW Women’s Champion? A total of eighty days across four separate occasions. What had changed, to bring her such comparative mediocrity?

It was three months into her sabbatical that a lightbulb went off in her head, and she realised what the answer to her question was: she had gone soft. When she was NXT Women’s Champion, she would do anything it took to win; she would deliberately humiliate her opponents to get inside their head and employ any dirty tactic she could in the ring if it led to her victory. For the past three years, she had sworn off that style, opting to always stay within the rules. That had led her opponents to take advantage of her. And as the muzzled Boss who craved the admiration of the WWE Universe, she hadn’t let herself take advantage of them in return. The ultimate answer to the question: she had been holding herself back.

With this enlightenment, it felt like a weight had been lifted; she hadn’t seen things so clearly in years. She knew exactly what she had to do. In order to ensure her future success, she needed to cut any possible ties to her past.

The sound of clapping broke Sasha from her reverie. She looked up, to see the self-proclaimed “Queen of All Eras” Charlotte Flair approaching her, her regal robe billowing behind her. Everyone knew about the storied history between the two. They’d been best friends and bitter enemies. Although they hadn’t had any contact in years due to being on separate brands, the fans still affectionately thought of the two as making up half of the Four Horsewomen. Sasha had watched the previous Sunday as Charlotte had humiliated and embarrassed one of her personal heroes, Trish Stratus, in her own hometown at Summerslam. Truthfully, Sasha admired Charlotte’s willingness to do whatever it takes. But at the same time, jealously seethed within her. That was exactly the kind of thing she needed to do in the next chapter of her career.

“Look who’s back!” Charlotte exclaimed loudly, as though the entire world should hear everything she had to say. Even here backstage with nobody around, she still had to try to draw attention to herself.

Sasha fought the urge to snap back a retort; she had no desire to entertain Charlotte’s overbearing ego.

“Wow, what you did to Becky last night, that was so satisfying to watch!” Charlotte continued, not bothering to check if she had Sasha’s undivided attention. “I can’t believe it, you _finally_ regrew your backbone Sasha!” Sasha sharply exhaled at the emphasis on “finally”. It was bad enough that it took her this long to figure it out, she didn’t appreciate that fact being pointed out. Especially by someone she spent six months going to war with over the RAW Women’s Championship.

“I guess you’ve been watching what I’ve been doing lately and took my lead. It’s not surprising, everyone wants to follow the Queen.” Charlotte outstretched her arms in an exaggerated gesture.

“Not too sure about this blue hair though,” Charlotte said, gesturing to Sasha’s hair with her hands. “Couldn’t you have at least made it royal blue?” Charlotte didn’t give Sasha any time to answer. She was always self-absorbed, just as Sasha remembered her to be. That was the Charlotte Flair she remembered.

“You’ve been such a pathetic shell of yourself these past few years, it’s refreshing to see you restored,” Charlotte continued. She eventually looked at Sasha, seeing her narrowed eyes in anger at the backhanded compliment. “Now now, do you remember when we ran NXT as the BFFs?” Charlotte asked hastily, seeking to calm Sasha’s increasingly angered expression. It seemed to work, as Sasha’s look turned to confusion, wondering exactly where the blonde was going with this.

“Yeah, you remember how great it felt to have full control over the division? Well what do you say we reunite the BFFs, now that you’re finally back to your former self? A Queen gets lonely, and together we could run this place!” Charlotte extended her hand for Sasha to take. “What do you say?”

Sasha glanced down at the hand of the Queen, waiting for her to shake in agreement. Sasha grasped the hand, looking up at Charlotte with a smirk painted across her features. Charlotte smiled joyfully at their new partnership. Her joyfulness would be short-lived.

Sasha instantly transformed her smirk into a menacing scowl, her eyes glowing with pure hatred as she stared into the eyes of Charlotte Flair. Charlotte tried to tug her hand back, but Sasha wouldn’t relent, keeping a firm grasp. For the first time in a long time, the Queen looked scared, and Sasha savoured every second of it.

Charlotte was too busy trying to tug her hand back, that she didn’t notice Sasha swinging her fist until it was too late. Sasha’s fist connected with a sickening crunch to her cheek, and Charlotte yelped in pain as she fell down. The Boss followed her as she fell, laying into her with repeated punches. Charlotte did her best to block the blows, but the attack had caught her completely unawares, and so she could do nothing against the merciless assault. As she lay there writhing in pain, Sasha stopped punching her, and she thought it was over. But Sasha had other plans. She tug at the robe Charlotte still wore. She continued pulling on the robe until the fabric tore with an audible rip. Sasha carried on mutilating the robe until it was scattered into multiple fragments. When it was over, Sasha stood with a satisfied smirk at her work as she dusted her hands.

“I don’t need the BFFs. I’m a beautiful, fierce female all by myself!” Sasha stated emphatically, her tone one of absolute conviction.

Charlotte didn’t have any willpower left in her; she watched Sasha turn and walk away without a care in the world. Any prospect they had of reuniting was now obliterated, just like her robe.

It felt gratifying for Sasha to finally release some of the pent-up frustration and resentment she had boiling within her. Last night had been just the start, and she was ready to continue dishing it out. Becky had said that she was going after anyone who had done her wrong? Sasha was after the exact same thing.

Sasha rounded a corner, and she picked up a familiar voice in the distance from further down the empty corridor. Her best friend and tag team partner, the SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley, was being interviewed by Cathy Kelly, with Cathy wanting to know Bayley’s thoughts on Sasha’s behaviour upon her return. Bayley had respected Sasha’s decision to walk away. The two had spent significant time following WrestleMania outside the ring hanging out as best friends. Lately though, Sasha had become a recluse as she had figured out where her career had gone wrong, just as Bayley’s schedule had become increasingly busy as champion. As a result, the pair had not seen each other in some time. For a moment Sasha’s heart filled with joy at the sound of her best friend’s voice. That all faded as she began to listen intently.

“…Look, there’s nothing I can say that’s not going to be misconstrued by somebody, and obviously the whole world knows Sasha’s my number one. She’s my best friend, but Nattie and Becky are also my friends, so…I think it’s best that I…just keep my mouth shut.”

After hearing that, what Sasha had to do now had never been clearer, any good mood she had when she had started listening had evaporated, turning sour. She turned around the corner, surprising Bayley with her appearance.

“Sasha!” Bayley exclaimed, unable to keep the grin off her face, excited to see her best friend. “It’s been so long since we were both backstage. Come here!” Bayley outstretched her arms, a gesture inviting Sasha to come over and hug her.

Sasha mimicked Bayley’s expression, approaching her as Bayley had requested. She outstretched her arms just as Bayley had, looking as though she was going to comply with Bayley’s demand to hug. Just as she reached Bayley, she dropped one of her arms while simultaneously reaching towards Bayley’s face with her other arm, connecting with a ruthless slap to Bayley’s cheek.

“Ow!” Bayley exclaimed in shock. The pain was minimal, what really shocked her was the knowledge that her best friend had just slapped the taste out of her mouth. “What the hell-“

Sasha viciously kicked Bayley’s shin, sending the Hugger down on one knee as she groaned in pain. Sasha followed up with a hard-hitting punch to the back, continuing to wail on her former best friend, raining her fists down time and time again.

“YOU DON’T WANT TO SUPPORT ME?! I’M YOUR ‘NUMBER ONE’ BUT YOU DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ME?!” Sasha shrieked, obviously upset at Bayley’s refusal to voice her unequivocal support. Sasha used her anger to fuel her unrelenting assault on the SmackDown Women’s Champion. “YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT YOU’RE GONNA KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, I’LL MAKE SURE OF IT!!” Sasha shouted, her outrage refusing to subside. By this point Bayley had lost any fight she might have been able to muster. Sasha’s blindside and betrayal had shocked her to the core. She felt a tugging as Sasha undid the clasps of the championship belt around her waist. Wondering what her former best friend was doing, Bayley unfortunately experienced that first-hand, crying out in agony as she felt the metal being slammed into her back with devastating force. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she laid prone on the ground, unable to move with the heart-wrenching knowledge of her former best friend’s betrayal.

Sasha stared at Bayley’s barely moving body, satisfied with her work. She drove her foot into Bayley with one last kick for good measure, eliciting another groan of pain, serving as music to the sadistic Boss’ ears. She had a lot to get off her chest, and she needed to say the words out loud, to make it clear for anyone listening. Watching backstage officials approaching to see what the commotion was about, Sasha grabbed a cameraman by the arm, her gaze telling him to turn the camera on her. 

“I don’t need the Boss ‘n’ Hug Connection,” Sasha said firmly, her eyes locked fiercely onto the camera lens in front of her, all the while knowing that Bayley would still be conscious enough to hear her definitive statement. “I don’t need the BFFs.” A self-satisfied smirk crossed her face as she thought of her actions both tonight and the night previously. "And I certainly don’t need any of the other horsewomen. All I need is myself, and it’s time to remind the world who the Boss is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had last night, thinking about how Sasha might react if she showed up on SmackDown Live the next night and came across the rest of the Horsewomen. I don't know if this is actually any good, but I only intended for it to be short and to the point.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
